Desmond Reyne
Appearance Tall, strong, and handsome, Desmond has the looks almost all knights are envisioned to have. While getting up there in years, Desmond has long brown hair that has hints of grey, brilliant blue eyes, a chiseled jaw, and a smile that still can make maidens swoon History Born into a bastard line of House Reyne, Desmond is actually descended from the Commander of the Night's Watch, Robin Hill. The Lord Commander had two bastard children, Rolan and Rylen. Those two brothers would grow up near Castle Black, but Robin would be forced to send them away as his lack of success as a Lord Commander made his men very displeased with their Lord and threatened to harm the boys. Roland was sent with a good friend of Robin's, a man named Harrin, who was a forester. Rylen was sent to Braavos by way of Eastwatch, where he lived with a contact of Robin's, Maester Elwyn. Rylen's line would latter go on to become prominent members of the Braavosi bourgeoisie and would establish a very successful trade company under the name of Redmane (The family name Rylen took upon entering Braavos). It was here that Desmond was born in 330 to Dirron Redmane, the head of Redmane Trading. It was here that Desmond learned of his heritage and yearned nothing more than to become a true Knight of House Reyne. His father's wealth allowed Desmond to be trained very well in the arts of combat, Dirron had some of the best knights shipped over to train his son. Desmond spent the better part of his childhood squiring for Ser Bryce Ruthermont, a hedge knight. The two became close friends during their years together training. It was Bryce who first suggested the young boy join a mercenary company in order to, "Show the scum the ways of a true knight." Along with Ser Bryce, Desmond was tutored by many others. A maester by the name of Stephas taught him the ways to mend wounds and treat illness. Desmond loved helping the injured and wounded and found it sort of calming. He also developed a love of alchemy through Stephas. Desmond would leave Braavos in 352 when he was 22 years old. He would wander through Essos and many of the Free Cities. He joined the Golden Company at age 25. He would go on to rise through the ranks and be appointed Serjeant. He has earned himself a small fortune through mercenary work. During his tenure with the Golden Company, Desmond fell in love with a Lysene woman named Airis. They had two children together, Robb and Ronas Reyne. His wife and children are currently in Braavos living in the Redmane manor Family Dirron Redmane- (Father of Desmond) Born in 301 AC. Dirron is the father of Desmond and patriarch of the Redmane Trading company. He is a very intelligent man and also a very kindly and pragmatic man. He loves all his children tremendously and has wanted to see them succeed. Redmane- (Mother of Desmond) Born in 299 AC and died in 345 AC. Mariela was a very kind and gentle mother. She loved her children almost as much as her husband did. Redmane- (Elder Brother of Desmond) Born in 325. Marcyn was always the wild child of the Redmane children. Quick to anger, even quicker to calm down, Marycn always seemed to be unable to get a hold upon his emotions. He would go on to be a Captain for his father, only to killed by pirates in 246 AC Desmond Reyne- Married to Airis. Their children are Robb and Ronas. Robb Reyne- Born 357 AC. Robb is the striking image of his father. He has his father's looks, mannerisms, and personality. Robb adores the seas and has taken a tremendous liking towards the Trading Company. Ronas Reyne- Born 359 AC. Ronas, unlike his brother, looks more similar to his mother. He has a shock of brilliant platinum hair, deep blue eyes, and a smile that can melt hearts. He is much more quiet and shy, preferring to do his own thing. He loves to paint. Mayra Redmane- (Younger sister to Desmond) Born 334 AC. Mayra is the only daughter of Dirron. She resides in Redmane Manor back in Braavos. Sabas Redmane- (Younger brother to Desmond) Born 345 AC. Sabas is the youngest child of Dirron. He was not expected to live through birth due to some complications, but Sabas did indeed live. He works for Dirron in the Company. Timeline 330 AC: Desmond is born the Dirron and Liyanna Redmane 334 AC: Mayra is born. 342 AC: Desmond squires under Ser Bryce Ruthermont 345 AC: Desmond learns is tutored by Maester Stephas. His brother Sabas is born. 346 AC: Desmond's older brother, Marcyn, is killed by pirates 352 AC: Desmond leaves Braavos in order to "see the world". He wanders around Essos and gains the knowledge of many of the Free Holds. 355 AC: Desmond joins the Golden Company 356 AC: Desmond and Airis are married. 357 AC: Robb is born 359 AC: Ronas is born 365 AC: Desmond is appointed to the position of Serjeant References Category:Golden Company Category:Essosi